Talk:Yugure Yama
Versions *'Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire (First Edition)' page 240 : "Smaller than the mighty Seikitsu mountains, the Yugure range covers the southern half of the ancestral Crab lands. ... The northern half of the range supports a large number of tea plantations, and the bulk of the Empire tea supply come from the Crab lands." *'Game Master's Guide - Second Edition' page 56 : "Smaller than the mighty Seikitsu mountains, the Yugure range covers the southern half of the ancestral Crab lands ... The northern half of the range supports a large number of tea plantations, and the bulk of the Empire tea supply come from the Crab lands." *'Rokugan - Campaign Setting' page 170 : "Smaller than the mighty Seikitsu mountains, the Yugure range covers the southern half of the ancestral Crab lands ... The northern half of the range supports a large number of tea plantations, and the bulk of the Empire tea supply come from the Crab lands." *'Legend of the Five Rings : Third Edition' page 305 : "Smaller than the mighty Seikitsu mountains, the Yugure range covers the southwestern half of the ancestral Crab lands ... The northern moutains support a large number of tea plantations, and much of Rokugan's tea supply come from the Crab lands." *'The Way of the Crab' page 91 : "Dominated by the Twilight Mountains in the south and the Wall above the Ocean to the east, the Crab lands consist of some of the rockiest and least hospitale terrain in the Empire. ... The only viable farmland lies on a thin strip of territorry sandwiched between the Twilight Mountains and the Hidden Forest.... In addition, the Twilight Mountains and the Wall above the Ocean are suitable for growing tea, and the more "civilized" parts of these ranges are dotted with plantations." *'The Way of the Crab' page 92 :"The valley between the two mountain ranges belongs to the Hida family, as do most of the tea plantations and iron mines in the foothills. The Kaiu control the aera surrounding their great wall and most of the Twilight Mountains in the bargain." *'Secrets od the Crab' page 19 : "This spectacular mountain range dominate the Hida provinces' northewestern border. Though the mountains fall closer to the Kaiu and Toritaka provinces, they are technically the Hida family's domain." *'Way of the Minor Clans' page 110 : "The Twilight Mountains of the Crab are known for two things : iron and jade. Yet beneath the craggy rocks and steep, overpowering cliffs, a darker ore winds through the mountain range.... To the west of Shiro Kaotsuko no Higashi, the mountains become more rocky and dangerous than almost anywhere else in the Empire, filled with steep crag and deadfalls. Eager nevertheless to reclaim the precious iron in those hills (not to mention the jad ...) the Crab made preparations to claim the high peaks of the Western Range." *'Way of the Minor Clans' page 111 :"The Boar Clan inhabited the westernmost regions of the Twikight Mountains for nearby two hundred years." *'Way of the Minor Clans' page 112 :"Deep in the hanted mountains of the Boar Provinces, a wandering spirit roams. That spirit is known to the haimin of the Crab Clan as the Shakoki Dogu" *'''Way of the Minor Clans page 113 :"... from Shiro Yaban no Buta in the Twilight Mountains ..." :So, this is my line of thought. The northernmost point of the Twilight Mountains starts at AAA (3EMap), which is where the tea plantations exist. The mountains then stretch all the way down along the Wall in Hi5 and Hi4. This makes them quite large, but still smaller than the Seikitsu Mountains (which are frikkin huge). Sound good? And Hi5 is where the rice paddies are because it's the land most directly between the TW and WAtO... --Majushi Shiba Majushi 23:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :: It was my mind. Only the third edition change the description, and that's why I didn't understand you. BTW, this is it. -- Goshimo 07:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Interpretation :Awesome. If we combine the sources above this is kinda what we get: *Smaller than the mighty Seikitsu mountains, the Yugure range covers the southwestern half of the ancestral Crab lands.Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire (First Edition) page 240''Game Master's Guide - Second Edition'' page 56''Rokugan - Campaign Setting''' page 170''Legend of the Five Rings : Third Edition'' page 305 *The northern half of the range supports a large number of tea plantations, and the bulk of the Empire tea supply come from the Crab lands. *Dominated by the Twilight Mountains in the southwest and the Wall above the Ocean to the east, the Crab lands consist of some of the rockiest and least hospitale terrain in the Empire.The Way of the Crab' page 91 *In addition, the Twilight Mountains and the Wall above the Ocean are suitable for growing tea, and the more "civilized" parts of these ranges are dotted with plantations. :Debatable Information: *The only viable farmland lies on a thin strip of territory sandwiched between the Twilight Mountains and the Hidden Forest. *The valley between the two mountain ranges belongs to the Hida family, as do most of the tea plantations and iron mines in the foothills. *The Kaiu control the aera surrounding their great wall and most of the Twilight Mountains in the bargain. *This spectacular mountain range dominate the Hida provinces' northewestern border. Though the mountains fall closer to the Kaiu and Toritaka provinces, they are technically the Hida family's domain. :I think we use the first four points above, as the best combined source we have. The next four under Debatable Information just cause too much inconsistencies. :1) Where is the Hidden Forest? And there is no thin strip of land anywhere in crab lands really... :2) This one isn't so bad, although the major Kuni lands are actually here too. :3) The Kaiu maybe control the northern parts of the TM, but most sources confirm the Hida control them entirely. Around AAA which is west of Ka1 and Ka2. :4) See point 4. And Northwestern can't be entirely right. :Thoughts? --Majushi 13:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I change the page to intergrate all of this. I think a good way of reflexion will be doing the same for Hidden Forest, and see the reference for it. There is one reference missing, from Way of Minor Clan, I will add it. Check Tani Hitokage too -- Goshimo 18:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC)